Ojos de Papel
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Muchacha ojos de papel, ¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba... #Kiriasuweek2015 día 6: profesor-alumna


_**~Ojos de papel~**_

 _(Muchacha ojos de papel, ¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba...)_

* * *

 _ ** **Disclaimer:****_

 _ _Este fic corresponde a la__ ** _ **#KiriAsuweek2015**_** _ _ **.**__

 _ _Día__ _ _6__ _ _: (fecha)__ ** _ **2**_** ** _ **9**_** ** _ **de Octubre**_** _ _.__

 _ _Tema:_ _ **Profesor-Alumna**__

* * *

En realidad ella no era una muchacha que todos voltearían a ver. Era pequeña para su edad y siempre pasaba desapercibida para la gente. Y ella habíase acostumbrado a ser invisible, aún dentro de su escuela.

Mientras todas sus amigas hablaban de romances y amor, ella miraba las estrellas y se preocupaba en mantener sus calificaciones porque esa era la única satisfacción que podía experimentar. Tenía diecisiete años, toda una doncella con la vida por delante. Ojos cristalinos color almendra, cabello anaranjado, cara de muñeca, frágil y endeble como la vida misma. Por ende nunca había experimentado el estremecimiento de un primer amor, se veía tan inocente e ingenua, y esas emociones tan altas y avasallantes. En cierta forma imposible de sentirlas para alguien como ella.

Así que cuando aquella mañana de otoño, ese chico simpático entró a su clase diciendo con evidente nerviosismo que reemplazaría al profesor por un par de meses debido a una dolencia crónica que éste sufría lo observó con curiosidad no sintiendo más que eso.

El maestro nuevo no debía tener más de veinte años, parecía tímido y algo retraído. Pero cuando explicaba su materia (tecnología e informática) sus bellos ojos grises refulgían como acero, y sus facciones cobraban vida. Tenía el hábito de despeinarse el cabello cuando explicaba y se entusiasmaba. Y aunque juvenil e inexperto, porque recién estaba cursando la carrera, sabía como atraer la atención del alumnado. De las chicas obviamente quienes suspiraban ante la vista del atractivo profesor que ajeno a todo, intentaba mostrarse abierto y amistoso.

A ella le hacía gracia y le divertía el extraño comportamiento del joven maestro, todo lo hacía sin malicia, contestaba las preguntas sin sentido del resto de los alumnos, hablaba de política y problemática social. Daba consejos como si fuera un consejero y no un educador suplente.

.

.

.

Aquel día la lluvia de nieve arreció durante la tarde, minutos antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela. Observó a la mayoría del alumnado maldiciendo el clima amparados todos bajo la galería esperando porque el aguacero amainara un poco. Ella se armó de valor y poniendo su maletín sobre su cabeza de modo que le brindara contención salió al exterior dispuesta a mojarse.

Camino dos cuadras bajo el aguacero débil y persistente, intentando ignorar el frío conforme las correntadas gélidas traspasaban la delgada tela de su uniforme. Se detuvo algunas cuadras antes de llegar a la estación de trenes para acomodarse el cabello. Sus labios se estremecían, pero se consoló diciéndose que le faltaba poco para llegar al abrigo de la estación.

Iba a ponerse en marcha cuando se dio cuenta que la constante lluvia de aguanieve se había detenido, alzó la vista viendo que un gran paraguas negro la cubría. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando dedujo a quien pertenecía la sin igual sombrilla.

\- ¿Profesor Kirigaya?- aventuró con ese hilo de voz inocente.

El muchacho la miró esbozando una sonrisa -Creo que te vengo siguiendo desde la escuela, caminas rápido señorita Yuuki.

\- Asuna- lo corrigió sin darse cuenta. Bajó el maletín y lo apretó contra su pecho con timidez -No es necesario que haga esto.

\- Oh si lo es. No puedo permitir que una hermosa chica sufra las inclemencias del clima- le sonrió con sus maravillosos ojos grises.

Y Asuna sintió que su corazón saltaba estremecido dentro de su pecho. Él había dicho _Hermosa Chica_ con tanta seguridad que acompañando la acción de su corazón traicionero, sus mejillas lentamente se encendieron hasta casi tomar el color de su cabello.

\- ¿Vas a la estación?- prosiguió el muchacho con voz profunda señalando hacia el frente.

Ella pareció despertar profundamente abochornada -O-Oh si...

\- Te acompaño entonces- le hizo un gesto de que siguiera, mientras se le ponía a la par.

Asuna miraba las baldosas sueltas que se hundían bajo sus pies mientras caminaba por la vereda. Lo espiaba de soslayo sintiéndose muy pequeña y timida de pronto. Era la primera vez que caminaba junto a alguien del sexo opuesto compartiendo un paraguas.

Sin embargo ese alguien no era cualquiera. Era su profesor suplente de informática que en ese momento sostenía con gracia un paraguas negro sobre la cabeza de ambos para evitar que se mojaran.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

La masculina voz le hizo pegar un ligero salto. Había sonado tan decidido, tan extrañamente protector que un suave escalofrío le corrió por la columna al oírle. Sí tenía frío, pero no iba a reconocerlo.

\- Estoy bien- le sonrió. Sus ojos grises eran hipnotizantes así que desvió la vista lo mejor que pudo.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Porque actuaba de esa forma tan fuera de si? ¿Era que acaso la gentil presencia de ese chico la abrumaba?

Tras largos veinte minutos el tren arribó al anden. Ella se cubrió a si misma antes de subir, el vagón no estaba tan lleno de gente, pero ella se quedó junto a la puerta.

 _-Anunciamos a todos los pasajeros que debido al mal tiempo las formaciones circulan con un pequeño retraso de veinte minutos-_

Ella se sopló un mechón de cabello con fastidio. Sacó su teléfono y avisó que probablemente llegaría más tarde de lo usual.

Sin embargo el recorrido que normalmente lo hacía en treinta minutos llevaba actualmente casi sesenta. Al parecer la tormenta de agua y nieve se había vuelto problemática y al transporte se le dificultaba avanzar. Asuna tenía sus zapatos húmedos, al igual que su uniforme. Y pese a que trataba de ignorarlo, conforme los segundos se alargaban se encontró a si misma tiritando sin remedio. Debió comprarse un vaso de café mientras esperaba el maldito tren.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

Alzó la vista al oír esa voz que en el transcurso de esa tarde había llegado a reconocer casi de memoria. ¿En que momento había llegado hasta ella? Recordaba haberlo perdido de vista cuando entró al vagón.

Intentó sonreír y negar la absurda pregunta pese a que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo sus ojos de almendra se hicieron enormes cuando el profesor se quitó el abrigo que traía encima de si y sin esperar su consentimiento lo dejó caer sobre los delgados hombros de la chica.

\- Lo necesitas más que yo- le guiñó el ojo y sin pedirle permiso se sentó a su lado. En algún momento del viaje, y viendo que éste se extendía, ella tomó lugar junto a la ventana con ánimo de distraerse -¿Parece ser que será un largo viaje, verdad?

Lo miró de soslayo mordiéndose el labio. Pareció que fue una pregunta retórica pues el muchacho se estiró en el asiento y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo cerró los ojos, pronto su respiración se aquitó denunciando que se había quedado dormido.

Asuna lo observó a su pesar; cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca, no al extremo de la suya, pero si bastante llamativa. Nariz recta, barbilla cuadrada. Tenía pestañas increíblemente largas. Y en todo su aspecto varonil se advertía un leve rasgo aniñado. La manera en la que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios... Sin darse cuenta se había acercado hasta su rostro...

Entonces sus relampagueantes ojos grises la miraron, y ella sintió que dejaba de respirar ante la magnitud de su mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Demasiado tarde Asuna se dio cuenta que había estado acechándolo como loca, y sintió sus mejillas encenderse.

\- Perdón, dentro de dos paradas viene la mía y no quería molestarle...- murmuró.

La expresión del muchacho se iluminó, y luego de estirar sus largas piernas, se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa culposa.

\- Aquí tiene, gracias- iba a quitarse la chaqueta cuando la mano grande de él la detuvo.

\- Quédatela, no puedo permitir que una hermosa señorita coja un resfriado por mi causa.

Otra vez su corazón saltó emocionado en su pecho. Asuna se puso de pie, tomó su maletín y corrió a la puerta abrazándose a la chaqueta tibia que olía a café recién hecho, y a chicle de menta. Le saludó feliz con su mano derecha y pegando un saltito salió del tren.

.

.

.

Esa tarde de diciembre Asuna Yuuki sucumbió a los encantos del primer amor. El responsable de despertar sus anhelos juveniles no fue otro que el maestro suplente, ese que le obsequió la chaqueta, y con quien casi a diario hacía el camino de vuelta a sus hogares.

Era su primer enamoramiento, y ella lo padecía igual o peor que una muchacha normal. Se olvidaba de comer, y cuando estudiaba se abstraía de tal manera que podía pasar horas mirando los cálculos matemáticos pero con su mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Había recogido su falda varios centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, se peinaba el cabello con más parsimonia de la usual e intentaba siempre sentarse en la primera hilera para no perderse detalle de él.

¿Y Kazuto? El muchacho le sonreía amablemente, y le hablaba como una igual, no como una niña. Cuando volvían juntos le contaba anécdotas, y platicaban de cualquier tema con soltura; él jamás la hizo sentir tonta o inferior. La incluía de una forma que la hacía sentir protegida e importante. Y mientras caminaban hacia el andén, Asuna espiaba su mano varonil junto a su cuerpo y se preguntaba como sería enlazar sus dedos a los suyos como una pareja normal, como sería colgarse de su brazo, o que él la estrechara tiernamente contra su cuerpo como había visto que hacían las parejas.

Asuna vivía en las nubes constantemente, y aunque sus notas bajaron un poco, se mantuvo feliz porque a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo el primer promedio de su clase.

Sin embargo su carpeta, y sus cuadernos de apuntes evidenciaban por todos lados el amor que le profesaba a ese muchacho: _Asuna & Kazuto_. En cualquier lugar disponible habia anotado sus iniciales y fantaseaba con el día en que él la invitara a salir, y que en medio de esa cita también le confesara su amor. Le restaba ese año para terminar la escuela, y eran menos de seis meses para las vacaciones. No era tanto, ni resultaba imposible.

\- Señorita Asuna...- el joven le palmeó la cabeza riendo con diversión al notas la expresión embobada de su alumna -Preste atención a mi clase por favor...- se alejó y le guiñó el ojo.

Ella solo suspiró y apoyando los brazos en la superficie de su pupitre lo veía. Él a veces le correspondía a sus miradas, le sonreía y entonces ella creía que -tal vez- su amor no fuera tan loco. Y que si tenía persistencia quizás podría tener muy pronto su primer beso. Ese del que hablaban todas sus amigas semejante a volar y a caer en caída libre. Ese primer beso que cambiaba tu mundo.

El timbre de salida llegó demasiado rápido, el profesor Kirigaya guardó sus apuntes y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tirarle un mechón de cabello a su compañera de viaje quien lo contemplaba embelesada.

Asuna acomodó sus útiles dentro de su maletín, se alisó las arrugas de su falda, revisó su cabello, se echó unas gotas de perfume en el cuello y echó a correr hacia afuera. Normalmente salía primero, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino el profesor siempre la alcanzaba. Era una especie de costumbre, ambos vivían para el mismo lado; era natural que fueran compañeros de viaje.

Ella corrió por el pasillo repleto de estudiantes, esquivando algunos, descendió la escalera y corrió por la planta baja. Ese día no hacía frío por lo que el clima era agradable y perfecto.

Notó en la puerta que el profesor se había detenido y ella mermó el paso, acercándose con lentitud.

Kazuto Kirigaya, el profesor suplente, se había detenido para abrazar a una preciosa muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, y lentes a quien nunca habia visto.

Y aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo, Asuna se detuvo varios pasos atrás de ellos viéndolos con estupefacción. Sobretodo cuando la recien llegada se colgó del cuello del muchacho y rauda le estampó un beso en la boca.

\- ¿Cuando viniste?- oyó la voz de él que preguntaba tiernamente.

\- Hace un par de horas, y quise venir a darte una sorpresa.

\- Te extrañé...- le susurró, y el significado profundo de esas palabras abofetearon a la espectadora que seguía detrás en _stand by_ mientras el resto de los alumnos salían y entraban del establecimiento.

\- Yo también te extrañé amor...- pero cuando iba de nueva cuenta al encuentro de los labios masculinos, la castaña reparó en la jovencita que los veía con ojos abiertos -Kazuto, hay una niña...

 _Niña_. Y el florecimiento que Asuna había sentido en esos meses repentinamente se vino abajo. Se sintió tonta y fea de estar ahí, viendo una escena que no le concernía. Espiando como si fuera una estúpida.

El muchacho soltó apenas a la recién llegada y se giró. Sus ojos grises se iluminaron al verla.

\- ¡Asuna!- exclamó con una sonrisa sincera, luego miró a su acompañante -Es mi amiga...- declaró con orgullo mal disimulado. Se volvió a la pelirroja notando que su expresión alegre había desaparecido -Asuna, ella es Shino mi novia. Shin, ella es una de mis estudiantes estrella.

\- ¡Oh!- la nombrada exclamó alegremente -Con razón estas tan orgulloso. Es un placer conocerte Asuna.

\- I-Igualmente...

\- Y ella también es mi compañera de viaje- agregó el muchacho soltando una grácil carcajada -Shino es profesora, solo que se había ausentado del instituto debido a un viaje por...- se detuvo al ver que la estudiante fruncía los hombros y miraba el suelo -¿Asuna estás bien?

\- S-Sí- le sonrió alzando la cabeza pero evadiendo sus ojos -Solo que creo que será mejor que me ponga en marcha.

No esperó a que él le dijera que si. Como la niña que era, tomó el maletin, hizo una profunda reverencia ante los dos y salió del edificio caminando como autómata hacia la estación.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón comenzaba a resquebrajarse como vidrio, sus ojos ardieron y pronto le resultó imposible continuar viendo el camino. Se limpió la humedad a manotazos, y se preguntó si ese horrible dolor en el pecho se le quitaría alguna vez. Sintió sus labios temblar y su cuerpo estremecerse fruto de un llanto no planeado que la anegó completamente. Una a una las amargas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

¿En verdad aquello debía doler tanto?

Había experimentado la felicidad y la dulzura del primer amor, y del mismo modo había sentido el aguijón de muerte de este. Una espina de veneno y traición que había destrozado a conciencia su corazón.

 _'Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, Kazuto...'_

Se limpió una lágrima rebelde que corría por su mentón y mirando hacia el cielo se prometió que aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida, definitivamente iba a olvidarse del profesor Kirigaya.

* * *

 _ _Muchacha pechos de miel,_ _no corras más. Quedate hasta el día._ _  
_ _Duerme un poco y yo entretanto construiré_ _  
_ _un castillo con tu vientre hasta que el sol,_ _  
_ _muchacha, te haga reír_ _,_ _hasta llorar, hasta llorar...__

* * *

 _ _Nota:__

 _ _Escuché la canción 'Muchacha ojos de papel' y la idea me vino en un flash.__

 _ _No tengo mucho que decir, solo que dedico este fic para las fans del KiriNon que deben estar saltando en una pata ante esto.__

 _ _No fue irónico que Kazuto presentara a Asuna como su amiga? Jaa! Me di cuenta luego de escribirlo.__

 _ _Y... tengo una idea para el día de mañana (el día 7) Por las dudas no guarden sus pañuelos.__

 _ _Gracias por leer!__

 _ _Aqui son las 3:31 am :O__

 _ _Sumi~__


End file.
